Not Forgotten
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: [One Shot, CosmoxWanda] Maybe Cosmo just doesn't remember the things that aren't important...


**A/N: This is my first fan fiction for this fandom... so reviews would be brilliant. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents.**

* * *

Cosmo watched her. He knew that she could feel him watching her, and he knew that she was still angry with him. Although, even when he thought as hard as he could, he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was about. Not that his life mattered at all. Only she mattered.

Was it something he had said? Something he had done? He swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened tears to fall from his brilliant green eyes. He looked away from her, down to his duvet-covered knees that were pulled up to his chest. He did what she had told him to do everytime he felt overwhelmed with his emotions - breathe in deeply, and let it out slowly. His eyes averted from his knees, to snap back at her steadily breathing figure. He could tell that she was trying to fake being asleep.

He couldn't remember why she was mad at him. He started to think harder and harder, trying to figure out what he did wrong, when he started remembering things that had nothing to do with what he wanted to remember.

Or did they?

* * *

Her pink hair is out of her unnatural bun, and curling around her shoulders. Her white smile is wide, as she laughs and tosses a piece of her pink bangs out of her pink eyes. Her eyes meet his for a split second, before she tosses her head back again, raising her eyebrow at him and smiling playfully. She knows he likes it when she has her hair down.

She turns to the blue fairy beside her; her best friend since pre-school. She started to talk animatedly to him, but he can't hear anything. He just watches her, her eyes flickering back towards him once in a while to check on him.

* * *

The rain has plastered their clothes. Her pink eyes are on him, while her hands wrap around her shivering self. Tears are falling down her cheeks, from her beautiful, entrancing eyes. He says something, but he doesn't know what. All he knows, is that her soft lips are parting into a wonderful smile. A sad one, but she blinks back the tears, and laughs lightly.

"You always know what to say Cosmo."

* * *

She looks beautiful in her wedding gown. White silk falls clutches her shoulders, all the way down to her hips, before falling nicely to the floor. A white veil tumbles down from the crown of her head. Their eyes meet; green and pink. She blows him a gentle kiss, her hand reaching over and taking a hold of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Her white dress and his black tux are down at the foot of their bed. Her kiss is gentle, her touch is soft. Her bubblegum pink tongue licks her lips innocently, and their eyes meet. He hovers over her, watching her. Her eyes close and he holds her as she shivers. Her beautifully innocent eyes open and look up at him, as they once more kiss gently.

* * *

His memories stopped there. He looked over at her, and trailed his hand down the length of her arm. He felt the same shiver go through her body as the night of their wedding. He reached her hand, and he took a hold of it, pulling her to face him.

She rolled over, the anger having softened in her eyes. He looked deep into the eyes have yet to change with age. He opened and closed his mouth many times, before she let out a sigh. Just before she turned back away from him, he stopped her with his finally found voice.

"Wanda?"

Her pink eyes met his green. "What, Cosmo?"

He glanced down at their hands, still together. "I'm sorry." His eyes went back to hers. "Really I am."

She sighed. "Do you even know why you're supposed to be sorry, Cosmo?"

He knew the answer to that. But that didn't mean he was to answer that question. Instead, he looked at her with loving eyes. "Wanda, I don't always remember things. I'm sorry. It's hard when..." he trailed off, not sure as to what he wanted to say to his wife. His eyes fled back to his knees.

Wanda leaned forward, knowing that he was on to what she wanted him to say on his own. "When what, Cosmo?"

He met her eyes. "When you're so in love with someone, you can't remember the simplest things." Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sweetie..." Wanda ignored her own tears, instead she wiped away his. "Sweetie, you don't remember the things that aren't important."

He frowned at her. "But our anniversary... I forgot that..."

Wanda smiled through her tears, and shrugged. "It's a date. A date I would love for you to remember once in a while, but it's just a date. What matters is that you remember me. And our times together."

Cosmo nodded, and sealed it with a gentle kiss.


End file.
